


In denial

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, awkward nerds being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was subtle moments where they would “accidentally” run into each other in the halls, just so they can touch. They did it like it was a game, in denial that they did it on purpose and for other reasons than playing said game.</p>
<p>They don’t know how or when it started. Maybe it was when Tanaka made them high five after scoring that winning point together.</p>
<p>But now it was a routine that they refused to acknowledge. It obviously wasn’t the distaste they had for each other when they first met and we’re trying to make it seem the same now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In denial

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr a while ago but i forgot that i never posted it here

It was subtle moments where they would “accidentally” run into each other in the halls, just so they can touch. They did it like it was a game, in denial that they did it on purpose and for other reasons than playing said game. **  
**

They don’t know how or when it started. Maybe it was when Tanaka made them high five after scoring that winning point together.

But now it was a routine that they refused to acknowledge. It obviously wasn’t the distaste they had for each other when they first met and we’re trying to make it seem the same now.

Gentler.

Soft gazes that looked like glares but they knew better. It was a type of code they had accidentally created and they both automatically knew what it meant, it was almost scary.

That was only the beginning.

Bumping into each other turned into subtle hand grabbing in a crowd of people, and at that point they still thought they were fooling everyone. But it was painfully obvious that these occurrences weren’t mistakes anymore and the only people they were fooling were themselves.

Tsukishima was the only person Kageyama genuinely smiled at now. That of course didn’t go unnoticed but their teammates never said anything because they knew what they were trying to do and didn’t want to ruin anything because frankly they thought it was great that the grumpiest people on the team could find happiness with each other.

Still, they kept all these acts of affection out of the public and to themselves.

They still weren’t officially dating, still refused to acknowledge they had something more than a rivalry.

Secret meetings started. Like they thought they were banned from seeing each other, that families would die if they didn’t keep in the shadows.

Bathrooms during class time, locker room at practice, walking out of the school like usual but rounding back when their respective friend was home to meet at the park nearby.

They would swing on the swing set that was abandoned by children around dinner time and sit there, holding hands. They were safe, no one would see.

At first it was so they could sit together in quiet, started off as a peaceful way to get away from reality for a few minutes and after a while it turned into awkward hand holding and short conversations in whispers.

Their little meetings became longer, they started meeting behind the trees at the park.

That was the first time they kissed.

Listening to the calming music of Tsukishima’s iPod with their fingers laced together and then Kageyama just looked at him.

And Tsukishima looked back.

The music was still playing but they could not hear as the stares continued and breathing became tentative and nervous.

A simple word was whispered.

“Kiss..?”

And Tsukishima nodded like he had been waiting his entire life for that moment. The two leaned in with stiff movements, uncertain how to go about it.

Tsukishima’s eyes wandered Kageyama’s face and he wondered when he started thinking Kageyama was so beautiful.

Kageyama licked his lips and stared at Tsukishima’s, still trying to figure out a way to go about this.

Finally, they had run out of time and were nose-to-nose. Both took a deep breath and turned their heads slightly to the opposite sides.

Their lips pressed together, Kageyama’s were chapped, Tsukishima had just put on chapstick.

It was awkward.

They moved their lips together slowly but not for long.

When they pulled away, both were as red as the Nekoma uniforms and they averted their gazes.

After that, their secret meetings turned into secret makeouts. They started wanting to touch each other at all times, just aching for the physical contact they had grown used to. Both just wanted more and more and were slowly losing the will to leave it be and save it for behind closed doors.

On a free day, the two sit in Tsukishima’s room on his bed.

It was quiet, they were just enjoying each other’s presence, snuggled together, pressings kisses anywhere every so often.

“I think people are catching on to us.” Tsukishima muttered, nuzzling his face against Kageyama’s hair.

Kageyama lay on Tsukishima’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the vibration of him talking. He hummed in response.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“There’s nothing for us to hide, if they think the wrong thing then it’s their fault.”

Which made Tsukishima question what exactly were they thinking? This time Tsukishima hummed and gently grabbed Kageyama’s face, tilting his head up so he could kiss him. He pulled back after a bit, watching Kageyama recognize what had just happened. “What do you think of me?”

“That’s a weird question but… “

“I mean, like, would you date me?” He could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Is this an invitation?” Kageyama resituated himself so he could look at Tsukishima.

“If you want it to be.”

Kageyama nodded with a blush spreading across his cheeks, Tsukishima leaned in and kissed him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
